The invention relates to a cable management system, for example for use with a communications system such as a communications switch.
In a modern communications system, for example in a modern switch system, cable management can become a significant problem, due to a potentially large number of cables to be managed that exit communications equipment. Potential concerns relate to maintaining a proper bend radius for cables and good airflow for the communications equipment, which still permitting access to and maintenance of the communications equipment.
An example embodiment of the invention seeks to mitigate address at least some of these concerns.